halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
The Leet World
The Leet World or Leet World is a TV show on You Tube made by SmoothFewFilms. This show is an epic show of 4 Counter-Terriosts and 4 Terriosts to live in a house together, doing challenages. Leet World has charaters named: Chet, Player, Leeroy, Ahmad, Ellis, Montrose, Cortez, and Westheimer. Major Charaters Westheimer * Name: Westheimer * Age: 50 * Team: Counter-Terrorists * Position: Team Leader and Life Coach Westheimer’s (or Westy for short or Old Man to Cortez) first taste of the warming embrace of law enforcement wasn’t from the same side that we know him from today. With the typical identity crisis you would normally associate with a pre-teen American-born boy with a whore of a mother growing up on the streets of Italy, Westheimer wandered the neighborhoods in search of a release for his pent-up aggression towards the rest of the world. He was emo before there was emo. How did he get there? Born to a woman with loose morals and little sense, Westheimer was moved around a lot as a young boy. His father abandoning them when he was just a toddler, he learned how to take care of himself, and often took his anger out on other boys at school. Bounced out of day cares and pre-schools alike, his mother was left with few options as she lost job after job. One day, she received a call from a distant relative informing her that the aunt that had raised her was dying. Westheimer’s mother spent the last of her savings to move them and their minimal belongings to Europe by boat. By the time he was in his pre-teen years, Westheimer was pretty much a delinquent. A vagabond. A vagrant. And whatever other word you want to use to describe a snot-nosed punk. On one particular fateful day, Westheimer had his first brush with the law. Feeling the pangs of hunger after his mother had failed yet again to put food on the table despite the open-door policy on her bedroom, Westheimer nervously approached the market vendors on the streets of Italy. Reaching out his small sweaty palms, he started to grab pieces of fruit, vegetables, bread, whatever he could take. Suddenly, a strong hand clasped his shoulder from behind and turned him around to come face-to-face with a middle-aged police officer by the name of Adamo Russo. The man who changed Westheimer’s life. Sergeant Russo immediately took Westheimer under his wing, acting as kind of a surrogate father to him. Russo taught the boy everything he needed to know about being a young man, from shaving to shotgunning beer to re-assembling an assault rifle in under five seconds. It was from the strapping Sergeant that Westheimer gathered his sense of honor, duty and leadership. The most memorable conversation of his life came when he and Russo smoked cigars together on the officer’s balcony. “Westheimer,” Russo grunted. “The most important thing a man can do in his life- is leave his impression on the life of another. Never forget that”. Westheimer never did. Westheimer was transformed from a juvenile statistic into an active part of his community. He volunteered at orphanages, soup kitchens and the like. He was also extremely involved in his English-speaking school, becoming the classic over-achiever. Or as some would call it, a poindexter. By the time he was finishing high school, Westheimer was the captain of several extra-curricular teams, including the school tug-of-war team as well as the glee club. He was a mean tenor. Through it all, Westheimer desired to become a member of the law enforcement brigade, to follow in Russo’s footsteps. During a summer internship, Westheimer was witness to a tragic event that would alter the course of his life forever. On a routine patrol with Russo as his guide, Westheimer pulled over a couple of suspicious looking characters. Unfortunately for him, they were small-time terrorists smuggling weapons over the border. Russo was shot and killed in the ensuing altercation, leaving Westheimer fatherless yet again. It was in the months after that Westheimer dedicated his life to counter-terrorism. Naturally, the determined young man flew through the ranks of counter-terrorism training once he was back in America. With a discipline that few of his commanding officers had witnessed, Westheimer was dedicated to ruthlessly beating out his classmates in every pursuit, whether in the classroom, obstacle course or shooting range. Not surprisingly, Westheimer finished with top honors and soon began an illustrious and decorated career as a counter-terrorist. Westheimer was married to his job on the force. He spent all of his energy day and night hunting down criminals and pursuing terrorism wherever it was hiding. However, he still felt empty inside. Having no wife to speak of or family to be in contact with, Westheimer began to feel a yearning. He remembered the lesson that Russo taught him about leaving an impression on the life of another person. Thus, Westheimer requested a rookie partner, someone that he could teach and mold into a great sidekick and teammate. Jake Hudson was Westheimer’s first and only rookie trainee. After eight months on the job, Jake fell into a hacks addiction in order to improve his aiming skills, feeling they never matched up to Westheimer’s strict standards. Eventually, Jake was kicked out of the force and Westheimer was relieved of his post as instructor. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed, he contemplated retirement. What could he do to prove that he hadn’t wasted his life or his efforts? What could he do to make the people proud that sacrificed great things for him to get where he had gotten to? As he pondered all of these questions, Westheimer stumbled across a poster that was a shining beacon of hope. It was an advertisement for The Leet World. Yes. He could prove that he was a good leader. He could prove that he was a good man after all. Chet * Name: Chet * Age: 25 * Team: Counter-Terrorists * Position: Team Slacker and Debaucher Sergeant Anderson was said to be the bravest and grittiest man that the Southern California Counter-Terrorism Unit ever saw. He was ruthless, inventive, cruel beyond belief and always managed to take down every target that he went after. It was said that he once rode a van full of seized drugs over the edge of a cliff, fighting a known terrorist leader in mortal hand-to-hand combat as the vehicle plunged to its doom. Due to a nearly fatal gunshot to the heart, Sergeant Anderson had to end his tenure with the force earlier than expected and turned his attention back to his family. In particular, he committed his life to raising his young 2 year-old son Chet to be the perfect police officer. As Chet walked in his father’s footsteps, he learned a great deal about how to exert yourself as a leader amongst peers. Chet was confident in every situation, often taking the lead in pre-school group exercises and directing the other children during co-operative games. This carried into his early grade school years as well. Being a staunch believer in excellence, Sergeant Anderson made sure that his boy was no slouch. Chet showed up well groomed to every social occasion, sitting up politely and quietly judging the moral fiber of others the way his father taught him to. However, even though Chet did what his father asked, he never really knew what the man was like beyond his rigid chiseled exterior. By the time he was eight, Chet was beating up neighborhood bullies and cuffing them to basketball goals and mailboxes. Before he was eleven, he competed in the junior Olympics in a sharp-shooting contest, winning second prize. Chet was grounded for three weeks, one week for each bullseye that he missed. Through it all, Chet became friends with a boy named Jim, another lad with Chet’s Southern California sensibilities. Jim was a family friend, the son of one of Sergeant Anderson’s fellow CTU officers. Chet and Jim did everything together in junior high and high school. They attended the same police camps, climbed the same obstacle courses and had secret crushes on the same girls. The two of them had friendly competitions about who could apply themselves more to a given task, who could get the better grades and other poindexter-ish activities. When Chet and Jim graduated from high school, they decided to go to the same police academy that their fathers studied at, in order to follow in their footsteps more closely. The two young CTU prospects quickly flew to the top of their squads, made excellent grades and even joined the same fraternity — Alpha Beta. Even though Chet always excelled, his father was never quite happy with his clone son. Since Sergeant Anderson hated all forms of fun, Chet abstained from anything like drinking, partying or “bitches”, as his frat brothers put it. He and Jim would instead study, in order to become better officers. And then everything changed. One night, Chet received a phone call from his father. Jim had died in a motorcycle accident. Chet was distraught. His best and only friend was gone. After a summer of depression, Chet’s desire to apply himself to counter-terrorism faltered with his general well-being. Sergeant Anderson barked that he needed to get over his troubles, all the while putting up the stony facade that kept the two of them from truly connecting for so many years. Finally, Chet had enough. His second year at the academy, Chet discovered binge drinking and raging til the sun comes up. He discovered new levels of fun that some would balk at, and he loved not remembering a thing about his life from one day to the next, walking the academy halls in a drunken stupor. Chet soon became the party animal and slouch of his squad and Alpha Beta, constantly throwing keggers, toga parties and other illicit nighttime get-togethers. There was even a shady summer in Tijuana where Chet got multiple piercings and had a brief fling with a girl that afflicted him with a venereal disease. Through it all though, Chet never regretted a moment of partying. He had to live extra hard, dammit, because he had lots of living to make up for. Ashamed of his son and unable to cope because of his pride, Sergeant Anderson pulled some strings to get Chet through the academy when he should have failed out. They haven’t spoken since. Chet got a job on a counter-terrorism unit soon after graduation, but always seems to find himself in major trouble one way or another. What baffles his superior officers is the fact that his test scores were always higher for hostage negotiations, bomb defusals and other situations, but Chet never seemed to apply himself on the battlefield. On the verge of losing his job after another late night beer pong tournament, Chet realized that he was unhappy following his father’s footsteps. He’d forge a new path. That’s when he saw the ad for The Leet World. It was time to party hard on national television. Player * Name: Player * Age: ???? * Team: Counter-Terrorists * Position: Team Meme and Real Noob The thing about Player is that he is a walking internet meme. He is a lover of all things meme-related, including Rick Rolls, “All Your Base”, 1337 speak, lolcats and more. But what drives him? What is that thing in his background or boyhood days that has turned him into who he is? To be honest, we’re not sure. In fact, nobody even knows how old he is. On his application, under “Age”, he simply wrote “CAKE FTW PLZ?” Though we don’t know much about Player, we do have access to his (mostly unreadable) application for The Leet World, as well as an interview that was conducted with him (and each of the contestants) prior to the writing of these bios. Through this, we’ve pieced together some general information about him. For instance, his favorite food is lameburgers, his favorite drink is “I DRUNK UR MILKSHEK” and his favorite movie is Short Circuit… or at least we think it is, because he wrote “JONNY FIVE ALIIIIVE” in the blank next to that question. In addition to those things, Player enjoys activities like shooting his guns, watching TV and listening to prank phone calls on the internet. Player doesn’t seem to remember much about his life as a child or even how he got his somewhat rudimentary counter-terrorist training and subpar lol-nade capabilities. Or perhaps he would just rather not discuss it. Regardless, when asked about where he grew up, Player had this to say: Player: DUNNO WHO CAREZ N E WAY?? Interviewer: Can you tell us about your parents? Player: DEY PROLLY NUBS LIKE J00. KEN I HAVE J00 PEN? Interviewer: Um, sure… You don’t know your parents? Player: K THX FOR PEN!!11! DAD OLD AND TALK LOTS Interviewer: Tell me more about him- do you talk to him anymore? Player? Player: WUT Interviewer: What are you drawing on my face? Player: BOOOOOOOBS LOLOLOLOLOL Recent records indicate that Player joined a Washington Counter-Terrorism unit just over 6 months ago. He didn’t apply, he just showed up with some official looking papers, a feisty attitude and a curious child-like mind. While he often seemed to get poor marks for service, ineptitude, posting lolcat pictures on people’s desktops and harassing other agents, the general consensus is that people thought Player was very funny, if at times bratty. Many officers liked his practical jokes. The most notable entry in his short career is when he confused a fellow agent by sending him to the “lollervator” to get to the “secret floor” where he would find “lollercoasters”. To this day, Player still believes that this secret floor in the CTU building actually exists, though millions of dollars of investigatory research would suggest otherwise. Unfortunately for Player, he was a trickster one too many times. While saving a hostage during a training exercise, he promptly told a pregnant woman to “STFU PREGGER”, giving away his team’s position. When questioned by his captain, Player simply responded with “WTF SHE STOOPID”. He was suspended for a week, but Player continued showing up to work, trying to be friends with his co-workers and other agents, despite the captain demanding that he be sent home. Eventually, the captain was forced to let Player go from CTU. Oddly enough, the captain was fired two days later and Player was asked to join the force again, but his audition for The Leet World was already a hit with the studio execs, who offered him a position on the show. Another excerpt from Player’s bio interview has to do with his motivations for being on The Leet World. Interviewer: So why do you want to be on The Leet World, Player? What’s in it for you? Player: $$$$$$ Interviewer: Is that it? Just money? Player: I SUPOSD 2 BE IN LEET WORLD. Interviewer: What do you mean “you’re supposed to”? Do you mean that you have to, because you lost your job? Player: NOOOO U BE STEELIN MY BUCKIT! Interviewer: Are you talking about the “lolrus”? That was a very funny joke. Player: IT NO JOKE. DEY STEEL BUCKET. HE : ( Interviewer: Right. Would you like to continue the interview now? Player: OMG TALK 4 EVER Often before talking to Player, it becomes crucial to research any internet jokes past and present. Otherwise, you could be completely lost in the conversation. When he first applied for the show, the studio had to provide a translator to send messages between Player and the studio execs. These conversations were filled with many frowny faces, lots of exclamation points and even an STFU or two. All in all, though, Player was a hit and brought onto The Leet World for his unique sense of humor and his knack for getting into trouble. Hopefully we’ll learn more about Player as he spends more time in the house interacting with his fellow cast members. *For the purposes of this article, an internet meme is a joke-phenomenon that is transferred via the Internet, a series of plastic tubes, from user-to-user. Lols, to be more specific. Leeroy * Name: Leeroy * Age: 21 * Team: Counter-Terrorists * Position: Communications Nerd Some of Leeroy’s earliest memories revolve around being able to hold a Sega Genesis controller in his chubby infant hands. While it was his father’s hobby, Leeroy often watched the colorful sprites zip around the television screen, fascinated by the way the little black plastic system could render the action that he was witnessing. His father, the computer programmer, an anti-social recluse himself, was eager to have something which would provide a bond between him and his offspring. He pushed the controlling apparatus for each gaming system into Leeroy’s hands one after the other, nursing a father-son pastime into something that would one day become an obsession. The day that changed Leeroy’s life forever was the first day he experienced the joy of operating a keyboard and a mouse to kill computerized minions. With early 90’s titles like Wolfenstein 3D, Doom and Duke Nukem, Leeroy soon abandoned the consoles for more civilized gaming ventures. With the help of his father, Leeroy assembled his first gargantuan gaming rig at 10 years old in anticipation of the release of Quake II. Soon enough, he was participating in the modding community, much to his father’s delight. Leeroy’s love for modding and manipulating his favorite PC games easily translated over into other software. He began running multiple OS’s on a number of computers, writing programs, initiating protocols and all kinds of other technical jargon. Once the internet was introduced into his life, the young boy was surfing everywhere, gaining access to whatever he could, seeking more knowledge than he ever thought possible. And more cyber roleplay than he could have ever hoped for. Beyond playing his first PC game, the second most momentous occasion of young Leeroy’s life occurred in the summer before his freshman year of high school, where he experienced his new love: Dungeons and Dragons. By the time he was 15, Leeroy was his school’s most renowned DM. His superb imagination combined with his love for fantasy made people feel that his stories were coming alive. Plus, he wore costumes. At 17, Leeroy graduated early from high school after selling a program to several school districts that allowed them to integrate attendance programs with their online gradebooks. Using a backdoor into this process, Leeroy sold other students a chance to look at their grades, and for a small fee, he would change them. The gifted youngster was accepted into MIT after graduation— and that’s where fate took its turn. When Leeroy was 18, something horrible and wonderful happened. Frigid Entertainment released its momentous MMORPG, World of Battlelore. Combining the two loves of Leeroy’s life, fantasy and gaming, the computer wiz was transformed into a shell of his former self. Using his beloved Wood Elf character, Leeroy rallied guilds and legions of fans, becoming the number 1 wood elf for his entire server. Forum posts were written, internet memes created, all while Leeroy’s grades fell off due to his lack of studies. It was there that he met his girlfriend, 22 year old Glrydmersh (can we buy a vowel please) from the Proddenia server. Leeroy soon failed out of MIT with a terrible addiction to World of Battlelore and thousands of dollars left to pay in school fees. With nowhere else to turn, Leeroy had to enter the workforce. While working as a cubicle monkey in his first job, Leeroy was caught hacking into a government agency’s network— he was given a job in their counter-terrorism unit one week later. He primarily worked on communications analysis and did the occasional stakeout, managing to stay out of all of the action. Then one day, Leeroy saw an ad for The Leet World come across his desk. Beaten down by the long hours and his tremendous school debt, this new reality show could be the chance of a lifetime— the chance to put everything back together. Cortez * Name: Cortez Emilio Alejandro Jesus Cardinal * Age: 36 * Team: Terrorists * Role: Leader and General Badass While Benito Cardinal had acquired much in his life — fame, power, wealth and respect — his crowning achievement was the birth of his two sons. Cortez (the older child) and Mendoza (the youngest) were raised to be just like Benito, the esteemed politician and diplomat within the capital city of an unnamed Central American government. They attended various political functions, dining events and even rallies where their father made appearances, appealing on behalf of the people. When their father was away on his political duties, they received their education in a small village where they lived with their mother. Like much of the rest of Central America at the time, the city was often in political turmoil, under attack from various rebels and guerrilla warriors. As a result, Cortez’s father Benito deemed it much too unsafe for growing young boys. During their escapades, Cortez and Mendoza grew a close bond with one another. They mixed well with the other local boys, despite the “opulence” that others assumed they grew up with. Cortez also discovered that he was kind of a badass. It didn’t matter what situation he was in, his badass-ness always seemed to show. Cortez tended to rise to the top of any social gathering, up-ending bullies in the neighborhood and solidifying positions of power. Mendoza always followed along, letting Cortez do the talking and the punching. They even learned to fire guns. They always said Cortez could hit any target with his eyes closed. And then things changed. A sizeable corporation, Lobo Grande, moved into the neighboring territory, digging in the mountains and taking down the trees of the lush Central American landscape. Along with Lobo Grande came a sizeable mercenary force and untold amounts of dollars into the local economy- which ends with intimidation and consequently corruption in the lives of local politicians. In exchange for the co-operation of the local government, the mercenaries don’t cause too much trouble and the politicians get richer. To his credit, Cortez’s father Benito was one of the last to hold his ground to the demands of Lobo Grande, who wanted zones restructured, impunity and the ability to hire workers at a rate below the country’s average pay, and in some cases, no pay at all. Benito finally caved when the mercenaries came to him during the night and threatened his family. Afterwards, the man was a wreck. Devastated by the loss of his political reputation, he turned to heavy drinking and carousing with women, spending his untimely wealth gained from the deal with Lobo Grande on anything and everything to wash away the guilt. With the mercernaries running rampant in the city and local villages, Benito’s wife Armandina decided to send her youngest son away for his safety. Thus, Mendoza went south to live with her family. When Cortez was a teenager, he had a run-in with a band of Lobo Grande’s mercenaries. They were pulling one of his schoolyard friends away from his home, beating him and laughing. Cortez intervened, and one of the soldiers told him to go away, recognizing him as Benito’s son and taunting his lineage. Enraged, Cortez promptly beat the man within an inch of his life in front of his compatriots, removed his sidearm, and then shot the others. He left one alive to run and tell Lobo Grande to leave the people alone and that “el lobo malo” was on his way. Rousing the men of the town, Cortez lead an assault on the Lobo Grande compound that evening. Many died, but by sunrise, Cortez watched in silence as Lobo Grande burned to the ground, its slaves and workers freed from oppression. While many locals were pleased by the outcome of Lobo Grande’s removal, it was too little too late. Corruption had already taken the government, and it soon collapsed. Two days later, Cortez left home for good, fearing that the owner of Lobo Grande’s revenge would be swift and terrible, and he did not want his family receiving that on his behalf. After all, they said that the man who ran Lobo Grande was very powerful indeed, and obsessive with those who crossed him. Cortez trekked south to find Mendoza, who had stopped writing to the family many months before. Eventually, they met back up, but Mendoza had changed. Something was… not quite right. One day, Cortez was walking Mendoza home from school when the neighborhood boys started chanting his name, again and again. Mendoza told Cortez to just leave it alone, that they always did this while they beat him up. The oldest brother grew angry at this injustice and taught the boys their lesson, kicking the ass of the one he found most annoying. However, Mendoza surprised him when he pushed him out of the way, and then beat the boy to death, shouting that he would never say his name again. The brothers Cardinal left that night, wanted for murder. After hitch-hiking and surviving on their own for nearly a year, they hooked up with a group of guerrillas deep in the jungles of the south. Cortez impressed them with his knowledge of the baddass ways, and the two were allowed in the group. Within a few months, Cortez was their leader, with Mendoza bitterly playing second fiddle. Eventually, Cortez changed their directives from a disorganized group of violent mercernaries to a team with a purpose. Down to just 8 members, Cortez called the group the “Ocho Muertos”, and they devoted themselves to up-ending corporations that preyed on local towns, villages and the like. Their tales are great and too numerous to list here. Needless to say, Cortez slaughtered many, including one legend where he escaped from a military compound with just a sharpened razor blade and a body count well in the fifties. However, all that changed when Mendoza finally acted on his jealousy. The jealousy that grew from his exile from the Cardinal house at a young age, to Cortez always impressing their peers. He had grown tired of it, and knew that deep down he had what it took to lead the Muertos. He was tired of fighting for a cause — he wanted the fame and the money. He challenged Cortez in front of the team one day and got his ass handed to him on a platter. On their next mission, Mendoza paid one of the Muertos a large sum of money to plant a bomb early at their destination. When Cortez arrived, Mendoza promptly locked him within the room, and listened as Cortez shouted his name while the explosion sounded. Cortez woke to the startling discovery that he could no longer see. Stumbling his way blindly for several miles away from the explosion, he was picked up by nearby villagers who knew of his legend and nursed him back to health. Once he was recovered, Cortez was crushed, reliving his father’s footsteps and depressed that his life was in shambles. He had been such a great warrior, only to have it stripped away from him by his own brother. Fortunately for the young terrorist, fate would not leave him alone for long. One day, while Cortez was moping to himself, a local blind villager who was a war veteran spoke softly to the young man about his handicap. The elder man was in his sixties, yet still seemed tuned to his battle senses. Feeling that this old man had something to teach him, Cortez studied underneath him, learning to re-do all the things he used to do when he took eyesight for granted. Cortez eventually extended this into combat, and trained for months on end to regain his sense of battle, aim and timing, sometimes fighting the locals three-to-one for practice. He relearned how to fight, but only using his ears and his nose, rather than his sight. Eventually, Cortez was able to leave the village under his own power, and began a long and strenuous search for Mendoza and the Muertos. His search eventually brought him to America, but he hit a dead end on their trail of destruction. After months with no progress, Cortez was ready to call off his search. However, one day, he heard a commercial on TV for The Leet World, a show that might give him back his sense of honor. His sense of self respect. And maybe, an avenue for his revenge… Montrose * Name: Montrose * Age: 29 * Team: Terrorists * Position: Number Two, Sharpshooter Born into a terribly wealthy family, Montrose was a boy much like any other boy in his neighborhood. Not only did he like shooting air rifles, playing hide and seek and making fun of others less fortunate than him, he also liked to play dress up and showed a penchant for interior decorating. Wait, that’s actually not like any of the other boys at all. Montrose’s stinking rich parents were not around all that much, what with the various trips they had to take and the country club functions to attend, but when they were, they encouraged Montrose to pursue his interests, especially the lucrative ones. After his dad desperately pleaded with him to join his junior high lacrosse team, Montrose discovered something else about himself - he was kind of a bad ass. Sure, the boys liked to make fun of him for the way he talked, dressed and acted. But his aim on the lacrosse field was unmatched, and he had the physical prowess to really knock some of his peers down. This discovery lead to a surprising amount of confidence from the young fashion-obsessed preteen, and he developed a quick wit to verbally dominate those that would oppose him. By the time he was in high school, Montrose’s feminine ways were generally accepted, but he longed to follow his heart and his dreams to attend a university where he could study design. Applying himself fully to the classroom, he graduated from high school one year early and at the head of his class. Many of Montrose’s friends would later describe him as one of the smartest people they ever knew, though he often hid it underneath sassy retorts. While in college, Montrose soared through his general requirements, always breaking the curve in his classes. His one goal was to come away from school with a major in fashion design, and he even started a brief clothing line that he ran out of his dorm room titled “Jaguar Boots”. Montrose kind of has a thing for boots, owning upwards of 1000 pairs. However, like most young lads do when they move away from home and go to an expensive school, Montrose became blindly devoted to a variety of political causes. Foregoing his studies to attend rallies and protests for whatever kids protest about, he soon left the college campus and flew overseas, in order to see more of the world with his own eyes. And this is when his life changed. While traveling through third world countries, Montrose caught the eye of a vocal political figure known simply to the public as “The Jaguar”. The Jaguar was committed to bettering the society of poverty around him. His smart political rhetoric quickly endeared Montrose to him, and he was offered a job within the Jaguar’s staff as a general errand boy and wardrobe consultant. However, things were not as they seemed. The Jaguar was more than a political figure - he ran an underground terrorist cell, striking various targets in order to promote his agenda. Montrose was quickly swept up into this world, fascinated by the people that he met, and the things that he saw. Over the years, Montrose rose through the Jaguar’s ranks to become the behind-the-scenes brains of the operations. He made plans, phone calls, oversaw missions, and helped the Jaguar with his hair and makeup before big speeches. During this time, he met Enrique, who became one of his best friends. While many saw Montrose as a potential replacement for the aging Jaguar, there were many more who would be offended that such an apparently feminine man could be their leader. Besides, it was so embarrassing when he would sweat to the oldies wearing his pink high tops every morning around the base. After the Jaguar passed on, Montrose was pushed out of the regime and sent on his way after another, more “manly” figure stepped into the mantle of the Jaguar, taking the name for himself. Montrose didn’t want to be the leader, but deep down wondered if he was really suited for the job after all. Heart broken and left with nowhere to go, both Montrose and Enrique traveled back to the United States in order to audition for a reality show that offered the chic terrorist a new hope for a new life- The Leet World. Ellis * Name: Ellis * Age: 32 * Team: Terrorists * Position: Team Loudmouth Family. It was all that mattered to the parents, aunts, uncles and cousins that Ellis grew up with. Though Ellis today is famous for his “me first” attitude, this wasn’t always the case. Growing up, life was all about doing the family proud, getting each other’s backs and going deer hunting while liquored up. Eventually, though, Ellis learned the harsh reality that family could be a bitch. Especially pretty cousins. Ellis was reared in a humble double-wide trailer as a child, which his family shared with his uncles Tom and Billy, as well as their wives, ex-wives and kids. All in all, things were a bit crowded with 20-something people living in such a small place, but they couldn’t complain. Everyone lived peacefully, drank until they passed out, watched day time soaps together and talked about how patriotic they were. As he got older, Ellis’s older cousins Ted and Austin taught him the ways of growing into a young man. They gave him his first “adult” magazines at the age of 7, and taught him to throw back his first sixpack when he was just 9 years old. They also introduced him to rock n’ roll. When he was 10, Ellis had two experiences that shaped his young life. For one, he shot his first deer. Sure, since he was 3 or 4, he had learned to shoot pistols, rifles and all manner of shotguns, but killing his first large creature was something truly noteworthy to those living in his double-wide trailer. Ellis loved the rush of pulling the trigger, was exhilarated by the thrill of victory as the rifle shot echoed across the highway. Oh yeah, Ellis did this from the window of his dad’s pick-up. The second event that altered Ellis’s young life was his first kiss, which happened to be for “practice” with his cousin Mary Beth. This led to a long, twisted period of emotional and physical confusion for Ellis which caused him to promptly drop out of high-school when she later declared her love for him at 16. Fighting against the urgings of his family to “seal the deal”, Ellis fled from his simple country town and holed up in a cabin with his cousins Ted and Austin, who were technically adults. Though their penchant for adult magazines and videos had died only slightly, their love for all things related to shooting, trouble and patriotism had not. Late at night, Ellis and his cousins would often sneak out to wreak havoc on surrounding towns, using makeshift bombs to rob businesses and disturb the general public. The trio also started an AC/DC cover band called “Red, White and Blow it the F*** Up”. Ellis enjoyed living like a rebel, no rules but his own, making money and rocking out in crowded dirty bars. It was the American dream. Eventually, though, things took a turn south for their days of being rebellious rock gods. Ted and Austin were drafted to join the army. Ellis applied too, but as it turns out, was too stupid. Once the two young men left, Ellis felt all alone in the world. He went back home to his family, who were still urging him to knock it out of the park with Mary Beth (they figured her current ex-husband and two kids wouldn’t mind having him around). After several months, Ellis was challenged by his father to pursue his dreams. This is when Ellis took off on an unprecedented journey. Having learned from peanut butter and banana sandwiches that two great tastes can, in fact, taste great together, Ellis decided to combine two things that he loved: his country and blowing up whatever he could. He became what he referred to as an “Amerrorist.” Yes, it’s as dumb as it sounds. An American terrorist. Ellis figured with all these foreigners in our parts, blowing stuff up, it was logically sound that he could travel to their parts and do the same stuff he did back in the country- Rock out and blow the living hell out of everything. Ellis’s goal was to travel to third world countries, but after getting conned by slavic woman with a pet monkey (Ellis thought the monkey was small and neat) he ended up in the frigid lands of Siberia, where he lived with a band of criminals with similar sensibilities. Ellis enjoyed the camaraderie of his Russian friends, and enjoyed their clothing even more. He soon developed an identity for himself as a masked arctic warrior, traveling to and fro and spreading patriotism by creating trouble wherever he could go. Somehow this made sense to him. Eventually, though, Ellis’s time was up, and he was arrested and deported back to America, where he promptly sold out every person he had ever worked with in order to save his snowsuitted ass. When the choice came down to Ellis going to prison or his friends going to prison, Ellis didn’t have to think too very hard. Having ratted out any criminal he had ever dealt with, Ellis was left with few options, and even less street credibility. He had to make a change soon or risk getting stabbed in the back by any number of people he had already stabbed in the back. Then one day, he saw an ad on TV for a new reality show, The Leet World. Perhaps Ellis could once again live the dream, and rock out on life according to his own rules… Ahmad * Name: Ahmad * Age: 19 * Team: Terrorists * Position: Noob Ahmad has led a rather quirky life. The weirdness began at an early age. He was born to a poor family and never knew his father- he left “for a quick vacation”, as Ahmad’s mother put it. Unfortunately, at the tender age of 4, Ahmad was kicked out of several day cares for biting children and exhibiting over-aggressive behavioral patterns. This forced his mother to homeschool him for the next 14 years of his life, imparting all of her wisdom to him. Oh, and pampering him. Ahmad learned to suppress his rage by the time he entered his grade school years. He covered his anxiety and angst with phrases like “cool”, and “awesome”, even when things were neither cool nor awesome. By the time he was 10, he was diagnosed with a severe case of ADHD, one of the worst his doctor had ever seen. The heavily medicated Ahmad soon found great success in the classroom, and continued to break the curve, even though his classroom consisted only of himself and his neighbor Petrov, the Eastern European boy from across the street that always had to use crutches. Making friends is often difficult for normal children, but for boys like Ahmad it was nigh on impossible. He frequently attempted to join the neighborhood clubhouses, but his friendships were soon broken or forsaken. Being friends with Ahmad was like being paper cut to death or having your testicles put under an iron. Over time, Ahmad taught himself to ignore any social awkwardness, forcing himself to become completely unaware of when he was ruining things like conversations, lives and other people’s happiness. One fateful day, Ahmad was watching other boys have fun though his telescope (as he was wont to do) while they played a game of “cops and robbers”. Cautiously observing them, he noted that the “robbers” were free from rules and regulations. They seemed to be so happy. He thought that if he never followed those rules again, he could have fun, and maybe even find himself some friends. Dumping his medication, Ahmad became a bother in the classroom and at home, trying to learn the ways of terrorists and shooting counter-terrorists. Kicked out of multiple groups for his lack of skill, the young man never gave up. Finally, at the age of 19, he saw an advertisement to audition for The Leet World and then left home for good in order to pursue his dreams. Minor Charaters The Producer The Producer is the boss and owner of The Leet World. The Producer makes the rules and gives charaters advice and when challenages are. The Producer looks like the G-Man from Half-Life 2. The Producer is usally seen in the TV in the house. The Domination Guy The Domination Guy is a guy who was kicked off of Leet World and is comming back for revenage. The Domination Guy looks like a Combine Prison Guard from Half-Life 2. Adam Sizzlar Adam Sizzlar (or Adam Sizlewiki is his real name) is a guy who sells hacks. He has the Barney Calhoun model from Half-Life 2. Mendoza Mendoza is Cortez's brother that appeared on the show to win the money. Cortez wanted his revenage on his brother for betraying him during a mission. Asher The Producer hired a security guard for the Leet World house, making sure everyone follows the rules. The Comrades The Comrades are the ones who are suppose to be on Season Two on The Leet World. But got side-tracked. Behind the scenes Leet World was created by 3 people: Nick, Daniel, and Eddy. For more information go on http://www.theleetworld.com. Links * http://www.theleetworld.com * http://www.youtube.com/leetworld - Orgianl Page * http://www.youtube.com/smoothfewfilms - New Page Media Category:Smooth Few Films Category:Machinima